The Pokemon Adventure
by slashblack89
Summary: Hotshot Trainer Travis smith Lands in hotwater with the Police after he is framed for Commiting a Crime. can he Clear his name and Change his Ways before it's too late? Warning: contains profanity and a little Sex. do not read if easily offended


For the record: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does. This is a story I made up. I also made up the characters Travis smith, and Angela Goldwin. This story also contains a little profanity, a little graphic material, and a little sex. If you do not like sex, profanity, or graphic things then do not read. You've been warned about what you are about to read so don't read and complain about it later. Other than that please enjoy

**The Pokémon Adventure**

Chapter 1: good thing gone bad

Have you ever had one of those days where things are going good for you then all of a sudden things take a turn for the worse? Well that's what happened to hot shot Pokémon trainer Travis Smith. Travis smith was a rude ex delinquent 23 year old Pokémon trainer. He had spiky black hair, and always wore a large gothic black trench coat, red T shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black Jeans and Red shoes. Travis owned a bunch of powerful Pokémon such as: Dragonite, garados, Skarmory and Charizard But his favorite was Salamence. Travis had Salamence since Salamence was a Bagon. The 2 won lots of battles and were a solid team. The story begins one evening when Travis is battling a youngster named Henry. Henry had a Charmander.

"Salamence, dragon wing attack now" Travis yelled. Salamence attacked Charmander with his wings. Charmander flew back and smacked into a tree. "Charmander!" Henry said as he ran over to his fainted and injured Pokémon. Charmander was in critical condition. "Why did you do that Travis?" Henry asked "you didn't have to be that rough on my Charmander". "Hey kid it's not my fault that your Charmander is weak" Travis responded. "You think you're so tough Travis" Henry said "Power isn't everything". "It is to me" Travis said "weak Pokémon don't get you nowhere". Henry got mad. "If you're so tough then why don't you battle Red?" "The champion from pallet town?" Travis said "I'll battle him if I ever see him. It's getting pretty late kid. Shouldn't you be getting home so your mother can tuck you into bed?" Henry picked his Charmander up and Left to go to a Pokémon center. "Salamence return" Travis said as he held his poke ball up at Salamence. Salamence was returned. Travis walked away.

Later on that night a dark figure wearing a gothic Trench coat broke into a local Pokémon laboratory. Some people were killed in the process and an egg was stolen from a laboratory. The Trench coated figure slipped off into the night. Meanwhile Travis was at his hideout lying on a couch sleeping. His 5 poke balls were next to him. Travis was in a deep sleep. A swat team of Police broke into Travis's Hideout. Travis Jumped up out of his sleep. "Freeze asshole" a cop yelled "get on the ground." Travis got on the ground. "What the fuck is going on here?" he asked. Officer Jenny walked up to Travis. "Travis Smith, you're under arrest for first degree murder and burglary." Officer Jenny said. "Oh fuck" Travis said. The Police hauled Travis to jail. As soon as they left the trench coated figure walked into Travis's hideout and took his Pokémon.

At the Station Officer Jenny was interrogating Travis. "So what made you break into that Lab tonight?" "What Lab?"Travis asked. "I was at home sleeping. All of a sudden you asshole broke into my place and arrested me.". "Don't play stupid Travis" Officer Jenny said "you have a long Criminal record. You ran with Wild bill's Gang. You guys used to steal Pokémon all the time form trainers.". "I don't live that life anymore" Travis stated "and how the fuck can you pin me to this shit?" "We have you on camera" Officer Jenny said. She turned a TV on and showed the security video to Travis. The video displayed a cloaked figure Shooting some scientist and walking to a machine with a Pokémon egg in it. The Cloaked figure then steals the egg and aims the gun at the camera. The video then shuts off. Travis knew exactly who it was on the tape but he wasn't going to snitch.

Officer Jenny got over Travis. She wrapped her arms around him. "If you confess and tell the truth I'll let you have me for a night" Officer Jenny said "I'll let you do what you want to me". Travis smiled. "As good as that sounds I'm really going to have to decline." He said "I didn't commit that crime. I'm innocent". Officer jenny hopped off of Travis. "Fine then" She said "you're a pretty smart guy Travis." "I know" Travis said with a coy smile on his face. Officer Jenny took Travis to a Jail Cell. "You'll be seen by a judge tomorrow" Officer Jenny said. Officer Jenny walked off. "Goodnight sweetheart" Travis said sarcastically.

Chapter 2: the big Break

Travis was lying in his jail cell and stared at the ceiling. "That was Billy on that tape" Travis thought to himself. Billy was the leader of Travis's old gang. Billy was an ex rocket member. After leaving team rocket Billy started his own gang. A short time later Travis joined. Bill was most upset when Travis left to become a legit Pokémon trainer. "Billy is behind this shit" Travis said to himself "I'm going to find him and clear my name. But first I got to get out of here." An officer walked up to Travis's cell. "Cell checks" the officer said. Travis stuck his hands through the door hole so that the officer can handcuff them. The officer tried to handcuff Travis.

Travis snatched the Officer's hands and pulled him into the Door. The officer was knocked out. Travis snatched the keys from the officer and opened the door. He drugs the officer inside and checked his pockets. The officer had a poke ball on him. Travis took it and escaped out of the jail. Once out of the jail Travis got an idea. "If I'm going to search for Billy then I'm going to need my Pokémon." Travis said. He went back to his hideout and tore the place up looking for his Pokémon. "They're not fucking here." Travis said "somebody took them". Travis dug in his pocket and pulled the poke ball that he took from the officer. He tossed it and it popped open. It was a Sandile.

Travis was pissed off. "Sandile?" Travis said "what the hell am I supposed to do with this." Sandile walked up to Travis and rubbed its head against his leg. "I can't do anything with a weak Pokémon like you" Travis said. He heard police sirens. Travis returned Sandile to its poke ball. He put the poke ball in his pocket and left out of the back door to avoid the police. Travis walked to cerulean city. He laid low under a bridge. He released Sandile from the poke ball. Sandile was happy to see Travis. Travis picked Sandile up and looked under it. "You're a girl" Travis said "it looks like I'm stuck with you. I usually don't keep weak Pokémon but I don't have a choice. Until I get my Salamence back you'll have to do." Sandile danced around happily. Travis smiled slightly.

Chapter 3: Angela

The next day Travis woke up. Sandile was pulling a bush of berries to Travis. "Thanks little lady" Travis said. He began eating the berries off of the bush. Sandile watched. "Eat some" Travis said. Sandile smiled. She wagged her tail as she began eating. After eating Travis and Sandile began walking through Cerulean city looking for Billy. Travis had to be watchful for police. Travis and Sandile walked into an ally. Travis found an empty poke ball. He picked it up. He and Sandile then witnessed an Ekans attacking a woman. "Help" The woman screamed. "Come on Sandile" Travis said "bite attack". Sandile Bit down on Ekans's tail. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeekans!" Ekans yelled in pain. The woman ran and hid behind Travis. "Are you ok?" Travis asked. "Yes. Thanks" the girl said. Ekans dug underground. Sandile let its tail go. Ekans then shot up and tackled Sandile. Sandile flew back. "Sandile!" Travis yelled.

Sandile got back on her feet. She wasn't hurt much. Ekans was pissed off. It charged at Sandile. "Dodge and use tackle" Travis said. Sandile dodged Ekans and then countered with a tackle. Ekans fell back. "Poke ball go" Travis said as he tossed a Poke ball at Ekans. Ekans went into the ball. The ball wiggled for 5 seconds. It soon stopped. Ekans was caught. Travis smiled. He picked up the Poke ball. "Yeah I got Ekans" Travis said. Sandile smiled. The woman walked up Travis and Sandile. She was a cute woman with golden brown long hair. She had on a blue shirt, green skirt and blue sandals. She was a little scratched up. "What's your name" Travis asked. "Angela Goldwin" the woman answered "I really appreciate your help".

"Why was Ekans attacking you" Travis asked. "I'm not really sure" Angels answered "I've had a run in with that Ekans before". Angela smiled. She walked up to Travis and grabbed his arm. "What's a handsome man such as yourself doing here in Cerulean?" "I'm looking for an old Friend" Travis replied "Do you know Wild bill?" Angela's face lit up. "Yes I know him." Angela said "he hangs out at the Cerulean city bar." Travis clinched his fist. "Take me there now." He said. Angela looked at Travis.

Angela took Travis to the bar. There were a bunch of bikers and rowdy people in the bar. A lot of people that Travis knew. Travis looked around but he did not see Wild Bill. "That son of a bitch isn't here" Travis said. Travis's old friend, Gold was there. "Yo Travis" Gold said. "Hey Gold" Travis said. Travis walked to Gold. "What brings you to Cerulean city?" Gold asked. "It's a long Story" Travis said. Travis looked out of the Window of the Bar. He seen the police building up outside. "Aw shit" Travis said. "I heard what happened to you" Gold said "I'll help you". Gold went under the table he was sitting at. He pulled a trick door up. Travis hopped in. Gold closed the door and acted like nothing happened.

Officer Jenny and 10 policemen entered the Bar. "Everybody freeze." Officer Jenny said. Everybody in the bar looked at the officers. "We received word that an escaped convict is in here" Officer Jenny said. "We're going to search the place. If anybody tries to run you will be caught and arrested." the police looked around. They looked in the back of the bar and under all the tables. Officer jenny seen the trap door under gold's table. She began reaching for it. All of a sudden her police scanner went off. There was a bank robbery going on and the officers had to move. "You people have a nice day" Jenny said as the officers cleared out of the bar.

Travis came out of the hole when the officers left. "What's going on?" Angela asked Travis. Travis told Angela what happened. "That's why I have to find Billy." Travis said "it's his fault that I'm in this shit". "I'll help you all I can" Angela said. Gold smiled. "How are your Salamence, Charizard, Dragonite, garados, and Skarmory?" Gold asked. "They were stolen" Travis said. "What?" Gold asked surprisingly "how?" "Somebody stole them while I was locked up." Travis said "I can catch the other ones again but my Salamance was my best and favorite." "Don't worry bro" Gold said "you'll get him back. For now let's wash those troubles down with Beer." Gold ordered more Beer. Travis and Angela drunk with him. Soon all 3 were drunk.

"Without all your strong Pokémon I bet you couldn't beat me in a battle" Gold said as he slammed another empty mug down. "Yeah right" Travis said. "Want to wager?" "Sure" Gold said "winner takes a Pokémon from the loser". "You're on" Travis said. "Wait a minute" Angela said "you only got 2 Pokémon. Do you really think you can win?". "Yep" Travis said. He hiccupped and smiled. Gold and Travis met outside for a 2 on 2 battle. "Go Typlosion" Gold said as he tossed a poke ball. Typlosion came out. "This should be easy" Travis said as he grabbed Sandile's poke ball. He tossed it and Sandile came out.

"Typlosion, flamethrower" Gold said. Typlosion began to breathe flames at Sandile. Sandile got scared and backed up. "Sand tomb now" Travis said. Sandile made a raging sandstorm. The sand heavily effected Typlosion. The flame on its back was dying down. "Don't give up Typlosion" Gold said "use flame wheel". Typlosion tried to obey the command but the sand was affecting it too much. "Finish it off with tackle." Travis said. Sandile ran as fast as she could and rammed Typlosion with her head. Typlosion fainted. "No way" Gold said. Travis picked Sandile up. "You fucking rule" Travis said. Sandile smiled. She began to glow. Sandile was evolving. Sandile evolved into Krokorok.

Gold tossed his second Pokémon out. It was fraligator. Travis called Krokorok back. He brought Ekans out. "you really don't think you can beat me with that Ekans do you?" Gold asked. "We'll see" Travis said "poison sting attack". Ekans shot Poison stingers at Fraligator. Fraligator roared in pain. "Hydro blast" gold yelled. Fraligator shot lots of water at Ekans. Ekans was pushed back. Ekans was washed back but not hurt. "Wrap attack now" Travis said. Ekans wrapped around Fraligator. He squeezed Fraligator. "Water gun him in the face Fraligator" Gold said. Fraligator tried to shoot water at Ekan's face but the more water that he shot at Ekans the tighter Ekans squeezed. Soon Fraligator passed out. Ekans was breathing hard. "You won Ekans." Travis said "good job". "Ekansssssssss" Ekans said happily.

"Which one do you want bro?" Gold asked. "Apart from Fraligator and Typlosion all I brought was a Pikachu that I recently caught." "Let me have the Pikachu" Travis said. "I thought you only liked strong Pokémon" Gold said. "Power isn't everything" Travis said with a smile "a little kid told me that yesterday." Gold smiled. He saw that Travis was changing. He wasn't the power hog like he used to be. Travis and Angela soon left the Bar. The 2 stumbled around. They were on their way to saffron city.

Chapter 4: Caught up.

Travis and Angela stumbled drunkly toward saffron city. It was night time when they arrived. Apparently Angela had too much to drink because she vomited a little. "Uh-oh" Travis said "somebody is sick." "I'm not sick" Angela said. Travis smiled. "One of Billy's old hangouts is near here" Travis said. I'm gonna check it out tomorrow. Angela grabbed Travis's arm. "I have to use the bathroom" she said "Come with me". The 2 went to a port-o-potty. Angela threw up some more. Travis held Angela's hair as she vomited. "Do you need to go to the hospital?" Travis asked. "No I'm fine." Angela said "I just Drank too much. Thanks for your concern". "No problem" Travis said. Angela stood back up. "I really appreciate all you did for me today Travis" she said. "It was no problem" Travis responded. "I want to make it up" Angela said. She began to kiss Travis's neck. Travis kissed her back and rubbed all over her ass and legs. Angela moaned and opened her Legs. Travis dropped his Black Jeans. He stuck his Penis into Angela. She gasped.

Travis humped Angela. "Yeah baby just like that" Angela said. Travis kissed Angela. He humped faster. Angela moaned louder. Travis began to slam his Penis into Angela deeper and Deeper. Soon Angela came. Travis pulled out of her. He let Angela suck him. Angela sucked as fast as she could for 15 whole minutes straight. Travis soon came. Angela looked up at Travis and smiled. Travis smiled back. Angela then sat down and laid her head down. Travis laid his head down. The 2 fell asleep in the port o potty.

The next day Travis went looking around Billy's old hideout with Angela and his new Pikachu. Someone was watching them in the bushes. "Damn it Billy isn't here either" Travis said. The Person watching him in the bushes continued to watch them. They pulled out a phone and called the police. "Billy also hangs out on the cycling road by celadon City." Angela said. "We'll look there next" Travis said. James of Team rocket ran past them. "I heard of him" Travis said "what is team rocket doing here?" "Lets follow him" Angela said "they might be up to no good". Angela grabbed Travis by the arm and pulled. "Take it easy" Travis said. Angela pulled Travis away just as the celadon city police department showed up.

James ran to a building. He used a keycard and handprint machine to enter. Travis and Angela followed. "He used a key card and His handprint to get into the Building." Travis said "How the hell are we supposed to follow him?" "I got my ways" Angela said. She pulled out a pair of gloves from her purse. She put them on and placed her hands on the hand palm machine. The door came right open. 2 members of team rocket were in the lobby of the building. They seen Travis and Angela. "You two must be new" one member said. "You have to put on your team rocket uniforms" the other member said. Travis and Angela looked at each other.

Travis changed to a Black Rocket trench coat. Under it he had a team rocket shirt, black jeans and white shoes. Angela changed into a Black team rocket shirt, black team rocket skirt and a black team rocket hat. She looked at Travis. "You don't look very different from before" Angela said "what's with the trench coats?" "It's my style alright?" Travis snapped at Angela. "Ok ok" Angela said. Travis and Angela walked to a Room full of computers. Travis got on one. "What are you doing?" Angela asked. "All team rocket members information stay on these computers. If I look up Billy I can find out where he is so I can confront him and end all of this shit. ". Travis continued to look on the computer. He saw Billy's information. "That asshole is in celadon city" Travis said as he angrily balled his fist up "that's not that far from here. We can get there in a day if we leave now." Travis and Angela were interrupted by Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"You must be the new scum" James said. "They let just anybody be team rocket members nowadays" Jessie said. "Pure pathetic" Meowth said. Travis got mad. "Who the hell do you punks think you're talking to" Travis asked. "Yeah" Angela said "you guys are punks". "Punks are we?" James asked "let's see how much punks we are after a battle." Travis reached for his Pikachu Poke ball. "You're on" Travis said. He tossed his poke ball and Pikachu came out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. James tossed a poke ball and weezing came out. "Weezing, smog." James said. Weezing begin to fill the room with smog. "Hurry Pikachu," Travis said "hit Weezing with thunder." Pikachu slammed Weezing with a bolt of thunder. Weezing fainted. "Its not over yet" Jessie said "go Arbok". Jessie tossed her poke ball and Arbok popped out. "I want to fight her" Angela said as she pulled out a Poke ball. She tossed it and a Maril came out.

Jessie laughed. "A puny Maril?" she said. Angela got mad. "Water gun now" she said to Maril. Maril began to shoot water at Arbok. The water hit Arbok in the mouth. Soon Arbok began to fill with water like a balloon. Arbok then squirted water out of its mouth and flew back into Jessie, James, and Meowth. The 3 were knocked back through a wall. A Rocket member came into the room. "What's going on here?" he asked. "Nothing" Angela answered. "You two must be new" the rocket member said. Boss is sending everyone to his underground base in fuchsia city. We have to go protect his project. "Yay" Angela said. "Great" Travis said sarcastically "a fucking road trip".

Travis, Angela, and a shitload of other rocket members were transported to Fuchsia city's underground rocket base. They were brought to a room with Articuno locked up in a machine. Angela looked horrified at the weak, injured legendary bird. Travis got angry. "We have to help it" Angela said. "I'm way ahead of you" Travis said. The 2 snuck to the master Controls. They shut the machine down. Articuno stepped out of the machine. A bunch of rocket members came to stop Travis and Angela. "Oh no Travis" Angela said "we're done". "No we're not" Travis said. He tossed a poke ball and Krokorok came out. "Krokorok, earthquake now." Travis yelled. Krokorok stomped the ground and started an earthquake. All the rocket members were knocked down and away from the impact. "I'll help Articuno" Angela said. She used a super potion on Articuno. Articuno regained a little strength. Articuno allowed Travis and Angela to get on its back. Articuno then broke out of the Team rocket underground rocket base with ease.

Chapter 5: our night

It was nightfall when Articuno dropped Travis and Angela off in celadon city. They were back in their normal clothes and happy. "Thanks Articuno" Angela said with a wink. Articuno blushed and flew away leaving an icy aurora in its path. Travis looked down at celadon city from the hillside that he and Angela was standing on. There were lots of lights and City noises. Travis put a serious look on his face and clinched his fist. "Billy is somewhere down there" Travis said "I'm gonna find him and put an end to this shit". "Oh you worry too much" Angela said "lighten up. We're never gonna find Billy this time of night besides there's lots of fun things we can do in a city at night.". "Huh?" Travis asked "what kind of things?" "Well celadon city is known for its gambling and nightlife" Angela said. Travis looked at her. "So you'd rather hit some Tables?" he asked. "Sure" Angela said with a smile. Travis thought about it. He already made it to celadon city and wanted to get his unfinished business taken care of but a night on the town wouldn't be bad either.

"Ok" Travis said "I guess I can cool it for a night but I got to watch out because the police is still after me." Angela smiled. The 2 went to game corner. They entered into the building. Angela had a coin case. She shared some coins with Travis. Angela began to play at tables. Travis took Pikachu out of his poke ball. "I don't really interact with you much little guy" Travis said "how would you like to help your master gamble a bit?" "Pika pika" Pikachu said happily. Travis and Pikachu played at some slots. They begin winning lots of money. Soon Officer Jenny came into the casino. She wasn't there to arrest anyone but simply check the scene out and make sure that things was running smoothly.

Angela creped over to Travis. "Jenny is here. We have to get out of here" Angela whispered. "Shit" Travis said. He and Jenny tried to sneak out the door but Jenny stopped them. "Hey!" Jenny yelled. Travis's heart jumped. The last thing he needed was a Police chase. Was Jenny going to catch him finally? Was all this work for nothing?

"You forgot your coin case mam" Jenny said as she handed Angela her coin case that she almost left on a nearby table. She didn't see Travis's face. "You should be more careful" Jenny added. "I will thanks" Angela said nervously. Her and Travis left the casino. Jenny looked at them leave and shrugged her shoulders.

Travis and Angela checked into a hotel room. Since Travis was a wanted man they had to use Angela's identification. Travis had some money on him for the room. They let their Pokémon out of their balls and gave them food. Krokorok, Ekans, And Pikachu ate wonderfully. Angela's Maril, Spheal, and her Cub-choo ate filling as well. Travis and Angela was drinking champagne, eating a square meal and talking. They were tipsy and getting full. Ekans slithered up to Travis. Travis petted Ekans on his head. "Ekansssssss" Ekans hissed happily. Pikachu hopped into Travis's lap. Krokorok laid under Travis's feet.

"You really love your Pokémon don't you" Angela asked. "Yes" Travis said "I do". "How was your old Pokémon like" Angela asked. "Pure powerhouses" Travis answered "Charizard….Dragonite…..garados… Skarmory…. Then there was Salamence. Salamence was closest to me. I had it since it was a Bagon. He was my toughest Pokémon. We were unstoppable." Angela became sad a bit. "I used Pokémon for power" Travis said "I didn't believe in having weak Pokémon with me. I didn't believe in giving them a chance .either they were tough or they got released from the team. But somehow I don't think like that at all ever since I met these guys". Travis rubbed Ekan's head. Pikachu snuggled against Travis. Krokorok laid beside Travis's feet snoring with a bubble coming out of her nose. Travis laughed. So did Angela.

Soon all 3 of Travis's Pokémon were sleep. Travis went to his bed and laid down. "You're not going to sleep yet are you?" Angela asked. "Well I'm kind of bored" Travis said. "Well prepare for trouble" Angela said with a smile on her face. She jumped on Travis and began to play wrestle with him. "Hey woman this isn't over" Travis said with a smile on his face. He flipped Angela down on the bed and pinned her down. The 2 giggled and laughed. "Shhhhh" Angela said "we can't wake the Pokémon." "Shhhhh" Travis said as he played along. He looked back and seen all of the Pokémon sleeping on the couch of the hotel room. He looked back at Angela who looked back at him passionately. Travis leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Angela kissed back. The 2 kisses each other.

Later on that night Travis had Angela's legs bent all the way back toward the bed post. Sweat beated from his forehead as he continued to fuck Angela in the butt. "Travis you're so deep baby ahhhh" Angela cried. Travis smiled. He thrusted harder and harder. Soon he felt himself Cumming. "Ahhhhhhhhh" Travis yelled. He filled Angela up with his cum and fell on top of her breathing. "Calm down boy" Angela said as she giggled. Travis laughed as well. The 2 snuggled and fell asleep. Someone was watching them with binoculars. It was the same person that was watching them from the bushes in saffron city. The person put his binoculars down and called the police.

Chapter 6: The Chase

Travis and Angela were snuggling and sleep in bed. All of a sudden Ekans woke up from a noise he heard outside. Ekans looked out of the window and was shocked to see a bunch of red and blue lights outside of the hotel. "EKANNNSSSSSSSS" Ekans hiss loudly. He slithered over to Travis. He shook Travis. Travis woke up. "What is it boy?" Travis asked. Ekans pulled Travis out of bed and brought him to the window where Travis watched shocking as the police entered the building. He quickly woke Angela up and the 2 got their clothes on and gathered their Pokémon. They then left the room and headed toward the roof of the building. Ekans used his snake body to help Travis and Angela got down from the building unnoticed. The 2 were behind the building but still was stuck cause of the cops in the front of the building. The person that called the police on them approached them from behind.

"It's been a long time Smith" the person said. Travis and Angela turned around. There was a big bulky man in a black trench coat that was identical to Travis's. He had a low blonde buzz cut and sunglasses. "It's you Billy" Travis said. Angela stood and watched the 2 of the men face each other. "Heard you been looking for me" Billy said. "Yeah I have" Travis snapped back "why did you do it Billy? Why did you frame me?". "You left the gang" Billy said "you were my right hand man and you chose to leave." "I left for personal reasons man!" Travis said "a Pokémon got killed because of our gang". "Boo fuckin hoo" Billy said "one kangaskan got murdered and you lose your nerve. That's still no reason to fuck the gang up.". "What the fuck are you talking about?" Travis asked. Billy got angry. He grabbed his sunglasses and crushed them in his fist.

"After you left the gang everyone else followed you and decided to leave." Billy said "there was no more gang. Everyone went their own way and it's all your fucking fault. So I decided to frame you to get even for destroying the only family I ever had". "That bullshit" Travis said "I bet nobody remembers that stupid gang". Billy smiled. "I wouldn't say that" he said "an old friend of ours might remember it". "What are you talking about?" Travis asked. Billy smiled and tossed a poke ball. Travis's Salamence came out. He had a metal device on his head that was controlling it. "Salamence!" Travis said. He got angry and clinched his fist. "I got your first and strongest Pokémon" Billy said "I sold the other ones but I just had to keep this one." Billy hopped on Salamence's back. Salamence flew into the sky. Billy waved.

"I've got to stop him." Travis said "come on". Travis pulled Angela's arm. The 2 went toward the front of the hotel and hopped on a police bike. Some officers, including jenny seen Travis and Angela. "Stop in the name of the Law" Jenny said ""you two are under arrest. Travis tried to hotwire the bike as the police came closer to him. Just as Jenny Jumped at the bike Travis managed to speed away. "WHOAAA!" Angela screamed. Travis angrily followed Billy and Salamence. The city police was behind them. Salamence and Billy began flying over a bridge. Travis Began riding on the Bridge to continue his pursuit. The bridge man got a forewarning from the police about the chase so he began to raise the bridge. Travis wasn't about to let Billy get away. "Hang on to me tightly" Travis said. "What? Why?" Angela asked. "JUST DO IT" Travis yelled. Angela held onto Travis. Travis sped up the police bike. The bike went up one bridge side and cleared the long jump before landing on the other bridge side. The police cars halted to a stop just as the bridge rose up. Officer Jenny got out of her car and watched as Travis and Angela got away.

Chapter 7: the final battle, Winner takes all

Travis and Angela continued to give chase to Billy and Salamance. Billy and Salamance landed on a nearby mountain. Travis and Angela caught up to them. "Nice job there Travis" Billy said "you managed to keep up." "Cut the bull shit" Travis said "let's battle". "Who do you got?" Billy asked "I took your prized Pokémon". "I made some new friends" Travis said "let's get this started." Billy smiled evilly. He tossed a poke ball. "Go Blastoise" Billy yelled. A Blastoise came and popped out of the ball. It roared loudly ad 2 cannons popped out of its shell. "Pikachu I choose you" Travis said as he tossed the poke ball. Pikachu popped out. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said. "A Pikachu?" Travis said with laughter "what a waste of time". Travis got Angry. "Thunder bolt now!" he yelled.

Pikachu slammed Blastoise with a thunderbolt. It was super effective and Blastoise instantly fainted. Billy angrily returned Blastoise. He brought out Electivire. Travis returned Pikachu and brought out Krokorok. "Thunder Punch" Billy yelled. Electivire balled up its fist and tried to punch Krokorok. Krokorok was hit but the move wasn't effective because Krokorok was a ground type. "Earthquake" Travis said. Krokorok stomped the ground and the impact knocked Electivire back and down. Electivire was shook up. "This is bullshit" Billy said angrily as he returned Electivire. He then smiled as he threw one last ball. Salamence came out. Billy laughed.

"This was your most powerful Pokémon" Billy said "how do you expect to beat it?" Travis stood in front of Salamence. "Salamence it's me" Travis said "you're my Pokémon. Not Billy's". Salamence growled at Travis. His eyes began turning red. "It's no use" Travis said "as long as that fucking device is on his head I can't get to him." Billy smiled "giving up huh?" he asked. Travis got a plan. He returned Krokorok and brought out Pikachu. "What are you doing?" Billy asked "your Pikachu can't win. This battle is one sided. Salamence is too strong". "Too strong but not unbeatable" Travis said with a smile. "Dragon Rage now" Billy said. Travis waited for the right moment. When Salamence was a foot away from Pikachu he put his plan to order.

"Thunder bolt now" Travis said. Pikachu shocked Salamence in a vicious manner. So vicious that the device on Salamence's head short circuited and broke. Salamence was once again free. "Noooo" Billy yelled. Pikachu then shocked Billy. Billy was knocked unconscious. Salamance was still in a lot of pain and roaring loudly and out of control. Travis walked up to him and began rubbing Salamence to calm it down. "Its ok boy I'm here" Travis said "calm down". Salamance eased up a bit. He looked at Travis and calmed down completely. "Phew" Angela said. I thought he was going to try to kill us.

The police arrived. They shined lights on Travis, Billy and Angela. The cops drew their guns. Travis and Angela raised their hands in defeat. Officer Jenny walked up to them. "You basturd" She said "you had me chase you all over kanto". "There's your guy officer" Travis said as he leaned his head in Billy's direction. Right away Jenny recognized that it was Billy in the Video, not Travis. After getting everything straight and hauling Billy to jail Travis was once again a free man. "I'm glad that's over" Angela said. "Me too" Travis said. "What will you do now" Angela asked. "I owe somebody an apology" Travis said.

Travis and Angela went back to Travis's hometown. The 2 walked around until they ran into Henry. Travis and Henry talked for a bit. "I just wanted to apologize" Travis said "I was a jerk before but I learned my lesson. It's like you said: Power isn't everything. I know what you meant now kid". "Apology accepted" Henry said. Henry and Travis shook hands. Angela smiled. "You're a good trainer" Henry said to Travis but will you ever beat Red? "I don't know" Travis said "we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Henry nodded. Henry and Travis began walking and talking.

"Do you think I can ever be as good as you?" Henry asked. "Nobody is as good as I am" Travis said with a smile. "Hey!" Henry said "I bet you when I get older I'm going to beat you in a battle". "You wish little dude" Travis said. Angela giggled and ran to catch up with Travis and Henry. The 3 continued to walk and talk and enjoy their amazing day in the world of POKEMON….

The End


End file.
